A variety of heat exchangers exist in which a number of tubes are connected to and in fluid communication with a collection tank for introducing and/or removing fluid from the flat tubes. In many cases, the applications of such heat exchangers result in high pressure and thermal stresses, such as in locations at and adjacent to the connections of the flat tubes to the collection tank. Also, it is desirable for such collection tanks and the connections of the flat tubes thereto to withstand significant pressure without excessive deformation or damage—despite the desire to construct collection tanks from increasingly thinner and lighter materials. Particularly in cases in which the collection tanks are constructed of multiple parts (e.g., a header plate and a structure defining the remainder of the collection tank), this capability should extend to the interface between the collection tank parts.
Further design issues for many heat exchangers relate to the use of gaskets between heat exchanger components, such as tube-to-header plate gaskets, gaskets located between header plates and other collection tank components, and the like. Such gaskets must perform their hydraulic or pneumatic sealing functions while being exposed in some applications to high pressures and/or temperatures, material expansion and contraction, and other challenges. Reliable gaskets and gasket retention continue to be elusive in many applications.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that heat exchangers having collection tanks and collection tank-to-flat tube joints adapted to withstand thermal and/or pressure stresses and cycling are welcome additions to the industry, as are reliable heat exchanger gaskets and gasket retention designs, and heat exchangers that are relatively light weight and that can be produced more efficiently and at a lower cost.